When you are with Seth Clearwater there are ClearSkys
by Lola-Martenez
Summary: My dad has been very protective of my little brother and I, ever since my mom went cold. She became cold, pale, red eyed, and more beautiful than ever. She ever tried to kill Dad...I don't remember everything since I was just at the young age of twelve. But now I am seventeen and my dad is finally letting me travel to La Push. There I find out some devastating secrets and romance.
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the air plane window, feeling depressed, upset, but very giddy. The plane was about the take off, so I strapped myself into the seat and continued to search the crowd of people for my dad. When I spotted him, I tapped on the glass to get get his attention. He waved and smiled, but I could see the sadness in his eyes, which made a tear roll down my pale cheek. I caught it and wiped it away, hoping he didn't notice. I waved one last time and looked away, knowing I wouldn't be able to bare seeing him when the plane takes off. Right before I turned away I saw my four year old brother poke his head out from around Dad's legs, which caused the tears to flow even more.

My dad on my birthday agreed to let me go anywhere I want for the summer, so I chose La Push WA because it was so different from the sunny beaches of California. When he told me he was letting my go I couldn't believe it. He was letting me, the pale, tall, dirty blonde, seventeen year old girl (Who was practically a rape waiting to happen) go. Personally I hated Cali, but my dad said it was the furthest we could be from my mom without expanding our budget.

My mom apparently went crazy when I was just the young age of twelve and my little brother was just born one month earlier. She became red eyed and beautiful like never before. She became cold and hard as rock. But scariest of all she went on a murder spree. She killed twelve men within three weeks, she even tried to kill Dad. Even though I vaguely remember this woman I still hate her, I think anybody would. I always wonder if she could still be out there, hunting me down. I tried to shake away all my thoughts and sleep, but when I did I was caught by a dream.

~ _I fell to the soggy wet ground, feeling a hard pounding in my head. I got up, but I was too dizzy and fell back down. I saw a tall blonde haired woman approach at the edge of the clearing. Her laugh boomed through the air. She ran with unbelievable speed towards me. I tried to back away, but her hand caught me by the neck and she pulled me up to my somehow unworkable legs. My eyes popped open as her hand squeezed me and pulled me up to eye level with her. She had breath that smelt like green apples. _  
_ Her red eyes caught mine and she bellowed "I'm going to enjoy this, child." Her jaw clenched around my neck and I felt myself losing blood by the second. As I faded away into what I thought would be death, I saw a huge Sandy colored wolf burst through the trees._  
_ "I will get you one day," she screamed through her grinding teeth, while throwing me to the ground and zooming away from the wolf, seeming scared. I was in too much pain to care what would happen between those two. Soon I lost consensus and hope._  
_ I got up (still in a dream) and saw a boy with almond eyes and tan skin. Somehow I knew this boy was Seth. "You saved me,Seth," I ran over and cried into his shoulder. _  
_ He shook his head "No. You are not saved." Tears streamed down his face. "I failed."_  
_ I looked at him in shock. How could he have failed? I was still here, wasn't I? I slowly pressed my lips to his, trying to tell him it was okay. He kissed me back for a second then pulled away and gave me a smile. A mirror appeared in his hand and he tossed it to me. What I saw scared me. I had turned into a vampire. I fell to the ground, crumbling like sand._~

I woke up with a huge headache. I jumped up as someone touched my shoulder and let out a gasp. I looked up to see an old lady seeming apologetic. "I'm very sorry. I heard you faintly screaming in your sleep so I thought it would be best to wake you," she smiled.

"No no no. That was very kind of you. I really appreciate that," I thanked her.

She looked down at her watch. "Well, we've got a good half hour left on the plane. Wanna talk about your dream?"

"Sure," I agreed. "I just hope you don't think that I'm crazy."

"Hit me," she grinned.

I explained the whole dream to her, word by word . I looked at her for approval after I was done, but the plane had landed and who I guessed was her husband told her she had to go. She waved goodbye, so I decided maybe I should get off too. I grabbed my carry on bag and walked out of the plane to search for my uncle Billy who I was staying with for the summer.

I sat on the curb by the airport, waiting for Billy to show up. I forgot his phone number so I didn't bother trying to call. After twenty minutes a truck pulled up and my cousin Jacob ran out of the drivers seat and pulled me in for a bear hug. "JACOB!" I squealed, pulling away from the hug. "Where is Billy?" I asked.

"I learned to not ask the question anymore. No he is out fishing," Jake laughed.

We both hopped into the car and trudged away. I examined Jacob. I saw him a month ago, so not much has changed. He got taller, as always. He still had the same black short hair. His muscles did happen to get bigger (if that was possible). His eye caught me staring at him.

He grinned my way. "You like what you see?" He posed, keeping his hands on the wheel.

A small giggle popped out of my mouth. He grinned even more. "How are you and Bella doing?" I asked breaking the silence.

His smile faded. "She and the Culluns left," he paused "With Renesmee,"

"Um... Jacob am I missing something? If they were to leave, they would leave at least with their own daughter, Ya know? Since when did you care about their daughter? I thought you loved Bella not some baby..." I stopped talking when I realized how rude I was being.

"You're right. I shouldn't care. I just forgot that you knew that they had a baby," I detected his lying voice, but I didn't question it.

We drove the rest of the way, with me trying to start conversations, but Jacob ending them quickly. That was the problem with Jacob, he likes to make things as awkward as they can be, while I hate things being a awkward while I am around.

Since I have gotten here I have noticed the pain in Jake's eyes. It was almost as if he was being kept from doing something important. All I wanted right now was to comfort him, but I knew how awkward that would be. I shifted uncomfortably, hoping that the drive would end quicker. I looked out the window and it seemed as if my wish had came true. We were just driving through Forks, right past the diner, and down the road to La Push. I let out an excited squeal.

"What?" Jake laughed.

"I just can't wait. I feel like I haven't been down here in ages," I smiled.

"That's because you haven't," I heard an old voice chirp from outside the window.

"Billy!" I turned my head around to see my uncle in his wheel chair, popping his head through the window.  
"There she is!" He chuckled and wheeled away from the truck door, so I could get out.

I ran over and gave him a huge hug. We both started our way into the house and Jacob stalked behind us.  
Billy wheeled himself around to face Jacob. "Now wouldn't it be nice if you got the girl's stuff?" Billy sneered.  
Jacob huffed and jogged back to the car and picked up both of my large bags.

"You look tired. Go to bed. It is eleven at night and you have had a looong day," Jacob observed, while pushing me into the guest bedroom. "Good night," he turned off the lights and shut the door. I crawled into my bed and hoped for no more creepy dreams.


	2. Kinda awkward

The sunlight filled the room that I had fallen asleep in. I decided to take this time to unpack a bit, so I got my pillow and my blanket out and made my bed. The bed spread was black and red striped, my two favourite colors. I hung my dream catcher on the wall above my bed and a poster of Divergent by the desk on the other side of the small room. I took one last look before I realized that I forgot the picture of my mom and I in my suit case. I ran over and pulled it out. I examined it carefully, I was seven when this picture was taken, before my mom went nuts. I small tear streaked down my cheek. Why was I crying?! I hate this woman! Somewhere in my heart I wished I had her right here with me.

"Embry over here!" I perceived some guys yelling outside. *CRASH* I heard against the side of the house. I jogged over and took a peek out the large window that was covered by the curtains. Jacob waved and smiled at me from the other side of the window while picking up a football, but I didn't look at him, my eyes were locked with the boy who had been in my recent dream, Seth. I thought of it as a coincidence and ignored it. I smiled and waved at them all, while my cheeks became red as a tomato. I put my wavy hair into a high ponytail and put on a superman T-shirt with red Jean short shorts. I ran out of my room, through the living room, past Billy, and out the door. All the guys smiled at me. Wow, they were hot.

"Jake, I don't think that you have introduced me to your friends," I pressed at him

"Well, you have met Embry. But I don't think you have met the rest of the guys," he paused then continued "That is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah, and Seth," he said pointing to each figure. All of them were frowning at me except for Seth, who was grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help but weakly grin back.

"So now that we're introduced, can we PLEASE eat," Seth begged.

"Yeah, if I don't eat something soon I might kill someone," Paul groaned, clenching his fists.

"Fine. My house," Sam ordered and they all obeyed.

I hesitated for a minute, but Leah turned around and motioned for me to follow. "You know, I feel like you are different. Like you could actually be someone important," she smiled at me as if she was waiting for me to approve of her words.

A shocked expression spread across my face. I really didn't not imagine Leah to be so confident. Or be nice to anybody. When I looked forward I saw that the same expressions were on everyone else's faces too. She raised her hands in defense and continued walking, ignoring everyone. All of Jake's friends followed, leaving me alone in the back of the crowd. Seth slowed down and walked beside me.

"You know what my sister did is really not like herself. She must really like you," he stated.

"Really all I need to fit in with this crowd is approval," I pursed my lips together.

He looked at me with a slightly confused look on his face, then laughed. "You know, there is a lot more to us than just serious expressions," he grinned and finished "You just have to wait and see."

I felt like I was missing some part of a joke. What was that supposed to mean? Gosh these people were confusing. But somehow the way they acted seemed normal to me. I looked up at Seth, noticing that he hasn't talked for a while. When I did I saw that his eyes were locked on my face, as if he was trying to figure me out. Seth always looked happy, pure. When he tried to be serious, he still has a grin across his face. Just being around him gives me chills of joy. I focused in on him to try to get his eyes to mine. Surprisingly his eyes did wander and lock with mine. Quickly I avoided them. His almond eyes were just too hard to handle at once.

We finally made it to the house after a short trail. We came across a cute little house, that I thought really blended in with the surroundings and other houses and Jake said was Sam and his fiance Emily's house. We all wandered inside (well I was the only one wandering, the rest of the group raced in and went straight for the food). I admired the wood work in this house. I just liked the way it shaped into a mask or some sort of design. It was nothing like Cali, which I guess was why I loved it.

The reason why I hate California is because of everything about it. I hate the way the sun belts down everyday and it almost never rains. I hate the way everyone is in a rush and needs to be somewhere. I hate the way that it doesn't feel like home, because it is not. La Push is where my family originated and I plan to keep my family here. Even though I'm not really related to Billy, he is my uncle and Jacob is my cousin. I don't know why our family's are so close, my dad says it's because we are bonded in a different way. Dad told me just a couple years ago that our family's weren't related, but I figured that out on my own because of the fact that I am the whitest person on the planet.

A hand fell onto my shoulder which m add me jump. I turned around to see a tanned, Brown haired, girl behind me. She smiled a warming smile.

"You must be Danny. I'm Emily," she greeted me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"It is great to meet you!" I tried to liven up our conversation by adding some excitement in my voice.

She motioned for me to follow her to the kitchen, where all the guys (plus Leah) were feasting on their food. When we walked inside Seth and Leah were gone. I guess they had to go home.

As I sat down, Embry greeted me. "Hey. I haven't seen you in awhile," he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Yeah. It's gonna be great being down with all you guys for the summer," I pumped my fist in the air.

"Stop flirting Em," Jared threw a piece of bread at him, which caused chuckles to erupt in the crowd.

Embry threw a piece back.

"Stop wasting good food!" Emily cried and Sam pulled her in for a quick kiss. They smiled at each other.

I got lost in their stares at one another. The way Sam looked at her was like a love that I had never seen anyone have before. It looked as if all Sam wanted to do in life was protect her, or as if he needed to. It was just enchanting to look at, I could only imagine what it must be like for them. Overall I was awestruck. Embry placed a hand on my shoulder and mouthed the words "You okay?"

I nodded, shaking myself into reality. I took a look at my 90s watch and saw that it was already two fourth five. I must have slept for hours! Plus I was already getting tired! I tried to push away my sleepiness and enjoy everyone's company. But I got to admit that it was hard since Sam was giving Embry a death glare. I just couldn't bare the awkwardness so I told them that I was going to walk back home and get unpacked. Jacob offered to come with me, but I denied quickly. I just needed to get away from drama, and drama seemed to hover everywhere they go.

As I walked back home I saw the bluish green waves crashing onto the white sandy shore on the beach. I found myself slowly heading that way. I guess I was attracted to the calm waters. I took off my shoes on the cold sand. My toes wrapped around all the grains of sand. I just found out that cold sand was better feeling than hot. I picked up my shoes and made my way across the shore, trying to think of all the differences between La Push and California. I came up with thousands within the hour of meandering through the mucky sand. Soon enough my weak legs started to give up on me. As I searched desperately for a spot to sit, I spotted a young man strumming a guitar on a log. His mouth was moving slightly so I guessed that he was singing. The man tilted his hat up and I saw that it was Seth. I raced over and sat beside him. He didn't stop singing, he just grinned at me and continued with his lovely song. He sang Jason Marz's "I'm yours" His voice was clear and happy. He was a great singer, wayyyyyyy better than me.

In what seemed too soon of time, Seth had sang two more songs (with me doing harmony) and was now out of breath and needed a break. He eyed me with a curious smile. I gave him the same look. Before I knew it, we just sat their in silence, singing, or chatting until the sunset came.


	3. MEEEEEEP

I just couldn't believe how different Seth was from the others. It was like all he seeked in life was joy. It made me happy. He and I had both needed to get away from the others, apparently so did Leah but she went home instead.

"I mean they are great people, but sometimes you need a break. You know?" He agreed then looked down at his watch. "I should get you home. It's really late," he stated as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

".Oh no I can walk myself home," I shook his hand away, but he put it right back on.

"Oh no your not. You have no idea what are in these woods," he grinned and I didn't refuse this time.

We walked back in silence, but not awkward silence, nice relaxing silence. His hand was on my arm, guiding me through the darkness. I caught a glimpse of an owl. I quickly pulled out my camera and took a photo. Sadly Seth got in the way, so I just took a picture of him and before I could take one of the owl, it flew away. I started to hit him which caused him to chuckle and threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. We walked up the front porch of Billy 's house.

"You ARE going to be here tomorrow. Right?" He eyed me up and down.

"I'm here all summer. Just come down here and knock. Unless you found me boring and never want to see me again, cause that's cool too," I bit my lip.

He just rolled his eyes. He quickly kissed my cheek and ran away, down the porch, and into the forest. As I went to bed I heard howls come from where Seth ran off to. I just couldn't help but feel worried, so I got into my bath robe and my bare feet and shuffled down to the forest. The howls only got louder as I entered the woods.

"Seth?" I called out. "Anybod-" I started to call but was cut off by someone grabbing me and pulling me off into the side of the trail. I struggled and fought, but I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Carlisle," I gasped.

He pulled me up to my feet and said in a hushed tone "Yes, but do not tell anyone that I have come. I am not ALOUD to be here. I just needed to tell you this one thing. Your mother is here. Maybe even in these woods, or maybe watching us now. All I can think of to save you is to stay with the boy. I do wish that I could help more, but a riot will start if I stay. She is dangerous. Stay away."

I felt myself slowly sink away. My eyes shut and last thing I remembered was being carried at super speed into my bed.

~ SETH POV~

After I walked Danny back home I shot into the woods and into wolf form. What I didn't know was that everyone else had already shifted into them too. Everybody's thoughts pounded into my head. It always takes me a minute to get used to it.

_EMBRY HOW COULD YOU LIKE HER!_ Sam mentally screamed at Em. As he did, I felt myself shy pway.

I _DON'T_! He screamed back.

_EMBRY ITS FINE IF YOU LIKE HER. I'M SURE THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT_ Leah calmed them down.

I could feel my thoughts escape my head, about Danny and I on the beach, when I kissed her on the cheek, the electricity that went through me as I did. I tried to retrieve them, but they were already into everyone else's minds.

_SHE HAS BLOOD SUCKER IN HER BLOOD_ Sam screeched.

_BUT SHE ALSO HAS WEREWOLF IN HER VAINS_ Jared mentally nodded his head.

_GUYS SETH!_ Paul shouted.

I ran across the woods, trying to somehow get far enough away from their thoughts. I ran right past all of them, in a circle. When I thought that I had gotten far enough away, I changed back and ran at a normal human pace.

How could they think of her as some sort of demon? I know her family is part of the clan and she is going to tun into a wolf soon enough, but part vampire? Where did that come from? I pushed the thoughts in to the back of my mind. She is human right now and that is all that matters. When and if she turns into something later, we will care about it then. I heard howls come from that part of the woods again. I slowly stalked home, passing mom asleep on the couch, and into my room. I laid down in my bed, waiting to hear the door open and close and for Leah to walk in. After an hour or so, she finally did. So I calmed down and fell asleep.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER...


End file.
